<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just to find out that my face had been replaced by rosewitchx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223304">just to find out that my face had been replaced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx'>rosewitchx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Gen, Multi, Other, Prophetic Dreams, i had this idea like ten minutes ago, more tags will be added, please for the love of god please let me keep the motivation to finish this, yall KNOW im saving my boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they all wake up and forget the future will happen. miles makes himself promise, swears to himself: he will remember. no matter the cost.</p>
<p>— or, prophetic dreams, but they’re a spider thing now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles Morales &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just to find out that my face had been replaced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yell at me so i dont “forget” this story exists. Anyway Hows Quarantine Going I Am Currently Dealing With An In-Game Splatoon 2 Clothes Shopping Addiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>sometimes, peter wakes up crying. he’s short of breath and he can’t focus on those nights, even if he can’t remember what he just dreamt about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(most of the time, he can.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he dreams of horrible things. he dreams of people he loves dying, he dreams of himself bleeding to death, all alone; he dreams of a boy he’s never seen before holding his hand, he dreams of kingpin and prowler and tombstone and pain, so much pain—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and he dreams of mary jane, sometimes, her expression full of sorrow, as she speaks garbled words to a massive crowd of spiders—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and he dreams he dies, over and over again, and he dreams of tangled webs and snippets of himself, but not quite. he dreams he’s a girl, he dreams he’s older, he dreams he’s out of time. later, when he wakes up, he’s always crying, and he always forgets the dreams, even if he does write them down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(sometimes he reads through his dream journal. the notes baffle him; they sure had been written by a half-awake version of him at two in the morning! why would he be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pig?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s not a cop.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>they’re just dreams, in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but he always lays awake at night after they happen. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>